Saving a Planet (Level)
Joint Mission *US Army Rangers *Sangheili Marines *ODST *SOST *USAAF ﻿ =Game Info= Level: Saving a Planet Time: Enter Date here, 3:33:33 pm and counting Place: Sangheilios, Is'mi Esla, Capital City Character: Private James Connar Division: 7th Ranger Regiment Players: 1 or 2 players online or locally =Description= *Objective **Save Sangheilios *Characters **US Army Rangers **Sangheili Marines **ODST **SOST **USAAF **Al Kadhum Milita *Weather: Sunny, Clear *Vehicles **Allies ***Abrams Tank ***Blackhawk Helicopter ***Humvee ***Striker ***AC-130 ***F-35 ***B1-Lancer ***UH-144 Falcon ***Pelican **Enemy (Al Kadhum) ***Troop Transport Truck ***T-72 ***BPM-2 *Achievements **"Medal of Honor!" (Complete the level on legendary without dying) *Skulls: None =Difficulties= *Easy - Player is met with light resistance *Medium - Player is met with medium resistance *Hard - Player is met with semi heavy resistance *Legendary - Player is met with heavy resistance =Gameplay= Player spawns in a blackhawk along with ODST forces in pelicans and UH-144's, Sangheili Marines in blackhawks, SOST in blackhawks, and a US Advanced Airforce F-35, flying right beside you. All forces are attacked by RPG missiles and a few get hit and crash to the ground. The forces arrive at the Capital and are instantly attacked by machine gun fire. Some RPG missiles barely miss your blackhawk as you rappel down with the 7th Ranger Regiment and other forces. As you rappel down, you see a Sangheili Marines blackhawk get hit while Sangehili Marines rappel down. The blackhawk crashes into the ground exploading. You hit the floor only to be right in an ambush of rockets and gunfire. Al Kadhum forces pin you down with T-72's and a few BMP-2's. You point out your position and a USAAF F-35's comes in and napalms the enemy. Followed by two F-35's bombarding the enemies position. Then Pelicans drop off Abram Tanks, Strikers, and Humvees behind you. They advance into the capital, taking out Al Kadhum forces. The player is advised that there is a nuclear threat in the area, and that best teams are moving to disable it. The player and the US Army Ranger 7th Regiment advances into the Capital. As you advance, resistance gets extremely heavy, but lightens after a while. A B-1 Lancer flies over you and strikes a Electorial College. The pilot apologizes and flies away. Some Al Kadhum forces arrive in Troop Transport Trucks, only to be taken out by Abram tanks. Five T-72s arrive and take out some forces and Abram Tanks, knocking the player down and giving the player major shell shock, which he slowly recovers from. The player gets into a humvee and mans the turret. They advance to the Capital Building. The US Army Ranger 7th Ranger Regiment, now heads into the capital building, only to be met with extreme resistance. Strikers advance to the capital building and take out some Al Kadhum forces, but they are overwhelmed and the player runs to cover when an Abrams Tank fires into the Capital building, eliminating the enemy forces. They proceed out the back and havic is unleashed. The enemies arrive with T-72's, five troop transport trucks, and five BPM-2's. They are all tooken out by an AC-130, which flies over the area, and the Sangheili Marines, Rangers, SOST, and ODST continue to push through. They arrive at a school, and are met with resistance. The player calls in a UH-144 Falcon, and it arrives and eliminates enemies with the minigun. It then leaves the area, and the forces push through the school, and once they are out, they reach the threat, and quickly secure it. Though, three Al Kadhum Assault helicopters arrive, only to be taken out by the missiles of two F-35's. The Rangers clear the area, and James stops an Al Kadhum soldier just in time by killing him. The mission is a success and everyone leaves. Ending Scene *Cinematic Scene Shows Muhammad Saf-Halad smoking a cigar in his command room. He says, "Oh, they will pay...they all will pay...its time for revenge...starting, with...Zuka Anthanee, and his little planet." A soldier says, "His planets tiny enought to crush sir." And Muhammand says, "Yes, I know, and soon, we will crush it...its time for a change in this universe, starting with a new power...a power that will shake the middle east, for the rest, of our, ruling." He then gets up from his chair and says, "It's time for the universe to know my name, and to advance our race as well...and after." Then he looks at his group of fellow soldiers and says, "We will need to pay a visit to our little friend and crush, his world, forever." and him and his fellow soldiers start laughing evilly as the scene fades out. =Transcript= *''Player spawns in a blackhawk with the 7th Ranger Regiment'' *''ODST forces in pelicans and UH-144's, Sangheili Marines in blackhawks, SOST in blackhawks, follow'' *''US Advanced Airforce F-35, fly right beside you'' *''Some Pelicans and Blackhawks are blown up by RPG missile and crash to the ground'' *'Blackhawk Pilot: "This is Alpha 1-1, we are inbound!"' *'Sangheili Marnies (Ground Forces): "We need help, we are,' static, 'help now, static, aaah!" *'F-35 Pilot: "This is Eagle-Niner, we'll provide ground cover on your twelve, over."' *'ODST Pilot: "We'll give you cover on your six."' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Roger that."' *''The blackhawk the player is in, hovers over the beginning of the capital city *'US Army Ranger: "Down the rope! GO GO GO!"' *''Player rappels down along with other forces'' *''Player sees an RPG missile headed for a Sangheili Marines blackhawk helicopter'' *'Private James Connar: "No...S-1, missile, four o clock!"' *''Sangheili Marines prepare to rappel down when the blackhawk blows up, and crashes to the ground'' *'Private James Connar: "Shit!"' *''Player and forces reach the ground, and the blackhawk above is hit by an RPG missile'' *''The blackhawk crashes almost near the player, blowing up. The players screen goes black'' *''The player wakes up to Commander Steve Ramirez'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Get up Private Connar! We're in the middle of a war here!' *''He is helped up by the commander'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Rangers lead the way! Move, Move, Move!"' *'Private James Connar: "Yes Sir!"' *''Player pulls out his M4 Carbine and cocks it. The player has an M16 as a secondary weapon'' *''Al Kadhum Forces sprint over the ruined walls of the city'' *'US Army Ranger: "Ambush!"' *'Cpl. Dunn: "Aaah, shit!"' *''Al Kadhum forces pin you down with T-72's and a few BMP-2's'' *'Private James Connar: "Foxtrot 3-5! We have enemies footmobiles and vehicles at Position 2-5-1 can you assist over!' *'Foxtrot 3-5: "We can Alpha 1-1, hang tight."' *''Enemy forces continue to advance until they are creamated by napalm from an F-35'' *'Foxtrot 3-5: "Yeah! Whooo!"' *'X-Ray 35: "Alpha 1-1, this is X-Ray, keep your heads down."' *''Two F-35'sarrive and bombard the enemies and vehicles'' *''A path is clear with only light resistance'' *''Then Pelicans drop off Abram Tanks, Strikers, and Humvees behind you. They advance into the capital, taking out Al Kadhum forces'' *'USAAF Command: " Rangers, this is USAAF Command, satilite intel says that their is a possible neclear threat at the end of the capital, best teams are moving in to disable it, get moving 7th Ranger forces."' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "We're on our way, out, team get movin!"' *''As you advance, resistance gets extremely heavy, but lightens after a while. A B-1 Lancer flies over you and strikes a Electorial College'' *''The college crumbles and falls apart and collapses'' *'B1 Lancer Pilot: "Sorry Marines, intel picked up extremely heavy forces moving in on your position, had to, sorry."' *'Sangheili Marine: "Its okay, we should focus on our main objective."' *''Some Al Kadhum forces arrive in Troop Transport Trucks, only to be taken out by Abram tanks'' *'Sangheili Tank Diver: "Its okay, we got em."' *''Five T-72s arrive and take out some forces and Abram Tanks, knocking the player down and giving the player major shell shock, which he slowly recovers from'' *'Private James Connar: "Aw, shit!"' *''The T-72's are tooken out by Pelicans'' *'ODST: "Told you we got yuh covered."' *'Private James Connar: "Good thing."' *''Player quickly gets back up and gets into a humvee manning the turret'' *'Humvee Driver: "Get em James! Get em!"' *''The humvee drives to the Capital building, and the player fires at enemies along the way'' *''The humvee reaches the Capital building, screeching to a halt'' *''The US Army Ranger 7th Ranger Regiment, now heads into the capital building, only to be met with extreme resistance'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "This is Alpha 1-1, we are take in heavy fire from enemy forces, we need assistance!"' *'Striker 5: "Striker 5 is inbound, hand on."' *''A striker comes crashing through the Capital building taking out Al Kadhum enemy forces'' *'ST-Niner: "This is ST-Niner, Sangheili Marines, we are on the way."' *''A Sangheili Arbrams tank arrives and points the main gun inside'' *'ST-Niner: "Everyone down, repeat, everyone down."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Aw fuck, everyone down!"' *''Player must drop to prone by (Holding the B button while standing still)'' *''The tank fires its main gun, eliminating all enemies and making a hole in the wall'' *'ST-Niner: "Your good to go, Rangers lead the way, good luck teams, save our planet!"' *'Private James Connar: "We will!"' *''Player and forces advance through the back and meet with extreme resistance'' *The forces are pinned down and enemies arrive with T-72's, five troop transport trucks, and five BPM-2's *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Alpha 130, target is marked, Foxtrot, India, Romeo, Echo on enemy position!"' *'Alpha 130: "Roger, firing on enemy position."' *''AC-130 arrives and fires its main gun on the enemy, eliminating almost everything'' *''Two blackhawks arrive only to be blown up by 2 RPG missiles, from enemies'' *''The blackhawks crash down to the right and center of the enemies position'' *There is little resistance, so the Sangheili Marines, Rangers, SOST, and ODST continue to push through and advance to a school *''At the school they are met with resistance'' *'Private James Connar: "Oscar 44, we are met with heavy resistance on the second floor, can you assist!"' *'Oscar 44: "Roger, see you."' *''A UH-144 Falcon arrives and takes out all enemies on the second floor, then leaves'' *'Oscar 44: "Okay everyone, good luck."' *''Forces push through the school, and once they are out, they reach the threat, and quickly secure it by killing all Al Kadhum Soldier except one'' *Al Kadhum Soldier: سوف أفعل ذلك، لا أعتقد أنني سوف، وسوف، الحمدلله، لهذا العالم سيكون الآن لا أكثر! "I will do it, don't think that I will, I will, praise Allah, for this world will now be no more!" *''Everything goes in slow motion and Private James Connar pulls out his M9 pistol'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: 'Slow-Mo "James No!" ' *'Commander Ramirez: Slow-Mo '"Stand down!"' *''The player shoots the detonator'' *''Everything goes in fast motion as the Al Kadhum soldier pulls out another detonator, revealing that he is a suicide bomber'' *''Player must kill him before he can cause harm'' *''The crisis is averted, signallying safety'' *'Commander Ramirez: "Rangers, good job."' *'Cpl. Dunn: "Sheash, they got more than what they came for."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Man, I just want to go home."' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah...me to." 'laughs "but hey you know what?" *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "What?"' *'Private James Connar:' Pats Sgt Bacons back "We all want to go home, so to bad." ''laughs'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "You know what, that is exactly right...we're going home, good job Rangers."' *''Ending Scene''